The Frozen Cave
by SillyPokeTurtle
Summary: My first Pokémon story. The Trio take refuge in a cave to stay out of the snow, and get themselves into some trouble. Will this trouble lead them to something else? My first Fic, so not the best.
1. Chapter 1- The Forest

The Frozen Cave (A Pokémon Fanfic)

This is my first Fanfic I have ever made, so it may not turn out well. hopefully it does. Please review so I know I should continue or not. Well...hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Forest

Ash- 18

Misty- 17

Brock- 20

As our hero known as Ash Ketchum, along with his best friends Misty and Brock, there seems to be a problem. "Ash!" Misty yells with frustration. "Are we lost!?" she asked ferociously. "I uh-what? O-of course n-not!" says Ash stuttering with a bit of fear. Misty gives Ash an unconvincing look. Ash gives a big sigh and nods. "I knew it, why did we ever listen to you!?" Misty screamed. "I-I'm sorry." Ash says with his head down.

They were on their way to Snowpoint City for one of Ash's gym battles. Ash decided to take what he called a shortcut. Sadly, they ended up getting lost while traveling through the forest. "You can never do anything right, can you Ash?" Misty said starting to get frustrated. "You could never shut up, can you Misty?" He mumbles under his breath. "What was that!?" "Nothing" Ash says looking down. Misty noticed this and thought to herself, 'Great, good job Misty. You made him hate you with your big mouth.' Misty always had a thing for Ash, yet never had the courage to tell him. He was just too dense to realize it. "Stop arguing, it's getting late, we should probably stay here for the night. I'll get us out of the forest tomorrow." Brock says annoyed.

It was midnight, everyone was asleep inside their sleeping bags except for Ash. He couldn't sleep, he didn't know why, but he felt something was wrong. He decided to get out of his sleeping bag, and take a walk through the forest. He walked, wondering what has been bothering him so much. 'Misty' Her name went through his head. He began getting feelings for her a while back. He didn't know why, but he always felt better around her. Ash soon spotted a knocked down tree near a small pond. He decided it would be nice to sit for a while.

Misty began squirming and mumbling in her sleep. "Please, please Ash...I-I love you!" "Well, I don't, so do us both a favor and go away you useless scrub." Ash says with disgust. "Ash! No, please! Please don't leave me!" Ash began to fade away, into the darkness of her nightmare. Misty woke up soon after her dream. 'Thank god it was just a dream. I don't know what I would do if I lost Ash' She looked at Brock was was snoring softly. She then turned to Ash to see an empty sleeping bag. 'Where could he be at a time like this?' She thought, looking at her watch. It was 3:28 in the morning. She decided to look for him in the chilly night. She walked for a short while until she saw a figure skipping rocks to a pond. She got closer to realize it was Ash. 'Wow. look at him, he's amazing. The way his hair moves in the moonlight, how big he has gotten, how handsome he looked' Misty thought to herself as she walked up behind a tree breaking a branch that was on the floor.

"Oh, hey Mist." Ash grinned at her after hearing the branch break. Mist, she always liked that nickname. "What you doing up?" he asked. "Had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep because of it." she said in a low tone. "You want to talk about it?" Ash said signaling her to go sit next to him. She nodded, and sat on the toppled tree. "Well, the dream was- never mind. What are you doing out here?" Ash looked at Misty confusingly. "Well, I couldn't sleep. Not sure why, so I decided to take a walk. As you were saying, the nightmare?" Misty looked at him with tearing eyes. She soon burst into tears, her hands on her face. "Woah, hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ash said with a concerned look on his face. "Ash...In my dream...You threw me away...You just left me alone." Misty responded leaving out the love part. She was still in tears while taking a few sniffs. "What? I would never walk away from you. I would never throw you away like that. Don't ever think that! I care about you way to much to do that." Ash says putting his arms around her for a hug. That was all she needed. All she wanted to hear. "You promise?" Misty says sounding depressed with a blush. "Yes, of course." Ash responds wiping her tears away from her face with a grin. Misty, returning the hug lays her head on his chest. Ash resized after a few minutes of silence, she was soundly asleep. Ash carried her back to camp bridal style. He carefully sets her in her sleeping bag, while softly touching her hair. "Sweet dreams" Ash says as he headed to his own bag, to sleep.

Well, this is my first Chapter, for my first story! It may not start well, but I tried.


	2. Chapter 2- The Cave

Heading towards Snowpoint City, the trio encounters freezing temperatures. Everyone was shivering with Jackets and blankets over them. 'Man its freezing. At least Brock managed to get us out of the forest." Ash said delighted. "Yeah, well hopefully we don't freeze before we even arrive." Misty smirked. "Very funny." Ash responded with a grin. "Well, s-seems like its g-getting col-colder the closer we get to Snowpoint City." Brock shuddered. "Yeah, it's fre-freezing." Misty said covering herself with her arms. "Hey Pikachu, you cold too?" Ash questioned Pikachu who was on his shoulder. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to his arms to keep warm. "Guess that's a yes!" "Pikai!"

Soon the temperature dropped down to -20. "G-guys…W-We should probably find some sh-shelter!" Brock shuddered once more. "Hey, I think I see a c-cave!" Ash pointed in the distance to reveal an opening in a snowy mountain. The three trainers ran towards the small opening, jumping up and down through the snow. The closer they got, the thicker and colder it became.

The trio took refuge inside the small cave. They gathered around sticks from outside to make a fire. "Chimchar, come on out!" Ash said while holding a red and white device called a pokeball. A red beam of light came out of the pokeball, as an orange colored Pokemon with a flame on its tail appeared. "Char!" "Chimchar, do us a favor and use a small Flamethrower on the sticks right here." Ash said pointing at the pile of sticks. Chimchar did as it was told, and lit the sticks aflame. "Good job Chimchar, now get some rest." Ash said as he returned his friend back in its pokeball. "Well, now we have a fire. I remember the last time I was stuck in a cave." Ash grinned. "Yeah, you could've been killed." Misty replied. "I was ten, what do you expect?" Ash said defensively. "Well for one, I expected you to listen to Brock and I." Misty said annoyed. "Ha-ha, whatever." Ash responded sarcastically. "You were an idiot." "Was not." "Was too." "WAS NOT!" "WAS TOO!" Ash and Misty began arguing as always. Brock and Pikachu looked at each other and both gave a nod grinning. "Piiikaaachuuuuuu!" Pikachu said as it launched an electric attack towards the two. "GAHHH!" They both screamed, "Settle down you two, you're not kids anymore. Besides, we should get some sleep.' Brock said annoyed. "She started it." Ash said looking away from her. "Did not." Misty said looking away from him. "Let's just get some sleep." Brock finally said, and with that, they went out like a light. It was a long night. The fire keeping them warm was dying out. There was plenty of fuel, but the fire was melting the ice above it, and slowely putting out the fire. The ice above them soon began to crack. It was cracking the ceiling, then soon it cracked down the wall, and lastly cracking through the floor. No one noticed this, so the ground beneth them broke. Each trainer going a different direction.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3- Alone

Chapter 3- Alone-Ash's POV

'Ugh... where am I? What is this place? Where's Brock and Misty? What happened to the cave?' Thoughts were racing down Ash's mind. "Pikachu!" Ash called out. "Pika!" A yellow mouse Pokémon came to Ash's side. "Good to see you're okay" "Pikapi!" "I hope Brock and Misty are ok" So Ash and Pikachu walked down the only path they could, hoping to find the best.

Misty's POV

'Ow, my head. I'm bleeding. Where am I? Is everyone alright? The Cave...it gave up on us. Please be okay Ash, my life would end if you are gone...' Misty thought to herself as she was holding her head. She was bleeding at a rapid pace. Her leg was hurt badly, as she landed on it. It was only a matter of time before she became unconscious.

Brock's POV

'What the...where am I. I should probably look for Ash and Misty, they could be hurt. I'm hurt as well, my arm is bleeding.' Brock thoughts rushed back and forth trying to find his friends. He got up, holding his arm, and began the search on finding his friends.

Ash POV

"Misty!? Brock!? Where are you guys!?" Ash yelled through the cave. His voice echoed as he walked down a path. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu tried to call for them as well. "Man, I hope they're alright. What about you Pikachu? Any luck? Pikachu was sniffing. It picked up the scent of water. "Pika!" Pikachu began running down the cave, and found an unconscious girl. Ash right behind,came up to Pikachu, and noticed the girl. Misty. The water Pokémon trainer. She smelled like an ocean, which Ash liked about her. Ash cane to her side, trying his best to wake her up. It was no use.

 **I know these past chapters are small. It's my first time making a story. So don't judge -.-...anyways, hope you're enjoying either way.**


	4. Chapter 4- Freezing

Chapter 4- Freezing

It began getting colder and colder by the second. It was already -10 degrees, and with no jackets. Misty began to shiver in her unconscious state. Ash took note of this, and pulled her close to lend some body heat. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm as best he could. He kept her close ignoring everything around them. Pikachu decided to join in, as he was cold as well.

An hour later, Misty began to wake. 'Huh? Oh, right...the cave. Who is beside me? Oh my god, it's Ash! He was the first thing I saw!' Misty ran her thoughts as she gazed upon Ash. "Ash?" Misty said weakly. "Misty, you're awake!" Ash grinned, and Misty's heart warmed up from his smile. "Why are you...um..hugging me?" Misty asked confused, yet delighted. "Oh, umm...Well, it was getting cold, and I..um...didn't want you to freeze, so...you know..." Ash said embarrassed as he began to turn red. Misty smiled at the sound of that. Misty let out a groan of pain, which gave Ash a concerned expression. "Misty, what's wrong!?" Ash asked instantly. "My...my leg, I think it's broken...It hurts a lot, and my arm is bleeding." Misty had tears in her eyes. Ash hated to see her hurt, He hated it a lot more when she had tears in her cerulean colored eyes, which he loved. "You'll be fine Misty, once we find a way out of here, we'll get you to a hospital!" Ash responded with seriousness in his eyes as he wrapped his jacket around her to stop the bleeding, and to keep her warm.

Brock, still searching for his lost friends, accidentally found the exit leading too the open world. "I could just leave...but no. I need to find my friends. But they could be anywhere. I should probably get some help." With that, Brock left to Snowpoint City in search for help.


	5. Chapter 5- Together

Chapter 5- Together

Ash and Misty were still cuddling up together in need of warmth as time went by. Ash wanted to find a way out, but didn't want to leave Misty alone. As much as both of them enjoyed their time with each other, both broke the silence synchronizing the same words. "Can I ask you something?" Both said at once. "Ladies first" said Ash with a smirk on his face. "Ok...Well. Ash, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time. I-I-L..L-" She was cut off as a Regice cane out of no where. "Regi!" yelled Regice as it made robotic noises. "Oh no, it's charging an Ice Beam!" screamed Misty in fear. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Pikachu did as told, as he left a white trail behind itself. "Jump!" Pikachu jumped. "Alright, when Regice shoots its Ice Beam, use Thunderbolt." Ash asked Pikachu, and it nodded. "Reeeeeegiiiiiice!" said Regice as it shot it's Ice Beam in the air towards Pikachu. "Piikachuuuu!" said Pikachu as it launched a Thunderbolt to the Ice Beam, which exploded on impact, leaving smoke elsewhere. Ash grabbed Misty's hand. "We need to go before the smoke clears up!" As soon as Misty used her leg to get up, she fell straight down. "AHH, my leg!" Misty screamed in pain, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Just go Ash, I can't move. Run!" "No! Remember in the forest, I said I would never walk away from you!" "But Ash!" "No! I'll carry you!" Without notice, Regice was about to use Charge Beam. It fired towards Ash and Misty. Ash noticed this, and threw Misty out of the way, thus, getting hit behind his back. "Ash!" Misty screamed with fear. "Ash, Ash please! Please, get up!" Misty began to get tears once more. "I-I'll be f-fine." Ash responded as he got up to pick misty from the ground with her broken leg. "Come on Pikachu, use one last Thunderbolt on the ceiling, and let's run!" Ash told Pikachu. "Piikachuuuu" Pikachu shot another Thunderbolt, hitting the ceiling, which caused it to fall on Regice.

Once they were safe, Ash let Misty down on the floor. "Ash?" Misty asked. "Yeah Misty?" Ash looked up to her. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why did you throw me out of the way. Why did you let me be safe, while you took the hit?" Misty asked with guilt in her voice and face. "Because I-" Ash choked. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I-I...I love you... I don't know what I would've done if I saw you get hurt. I care about you too much to let that happen." There it was. That spark Misty received. 'He-the Ash Ketchum-loves me? HE LOVES ME!?' Misty was filled with joy. She blushed as red as an Apple, and so did Ash. "Who am I kidding. I know you don't feel the same." he continued in embarrassment and disappointment as he looked the other way. Misty, with all her strength, got up with her good leg, and hopped towards Ash with one leg. She gently wrapped her arms around Ash's stomach, as he was shocked to what she was doing. He turned around, as he looked into Misty beautiful cerulean eyes. "I love you too Ash" Misty finally said without hesitation. With that, Ash wrapped his arms around her waist as she felt a shock run down her body. It was a good shock, which made her feel great.


	6. Chapter 6- Finding a way out

Chapter 6- Finding a way out

Ash began to limp as he carried Misty. Misty was still cold since she gave back Ash's jacket so he can keep warm. As Ash and Misty arrived, there was a three way path. "Great. which way do we go Misty?" Ash questioned looking down at his beauty. "Let's try going right." Misty replied. As they walked the right path, the noticed tumbling on the ground.

"Ash, what's happening?" Misty said frightened. "I, I don't k-" Ash was cut off as the roof behind them crumbled down. "Great, were stuck now" Ash said disappointed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to go this way." Misty said with guilt. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it." "But Ash, were trapped!" "As long as I'm with you, then I know I could find a way out for us." 'Oh Ash.' "Alright, Chimchar, come out buddy!" Ash said as the Pokéball reveled Chimchar. "Char, Char!" "Alright Chimchar, see if you could melt the ice and snow so we could get out!" "Char!" Chimchar said as he used his flamethrower on the snow. Nothing. "It's too thick." Misty said without hope. "I think we should get some rest, we can try to get out tomorrow." Ash said tired. "Yeah, ok" Misty replied.

It was cold. They were freezing. "I-I wish we had a-a fire." Ash stuttered from the cold. "We don't have anything to burn, and we can't make Chimchar keep us warm, because it'll get cold." Misty replied. "Yeah". Ash and Misty were cuddled up next to each other. Misty sat on Ash's lap, keeping her head on his chest. Ash laid his head on top of Misty's while holding her close. Pikachu laid on top of Misty's lap soundly sleep.


End file.
